Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of data processing systems and durable storage of data associated with mementos, which are objects that serve to provide a reminder of a person, place, thing, or an event. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a durable memento system configured to store and recall data including but not limited to pictures, movies, sounds, text, or other information such as performance data associated with a memento including but not limited to a keepsake, souvenir, gift, gift card, medal or award, tool or any combination thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Current solutions do not enable a user to associate multimedia with a gift in a durable manner. For example, users may take pictures at an event and even post the pictures on a website such as a social media or picture sharing website. However, there is no current way in which to find out what event or multimedia exists for a particular gift or other object.
In addition, if the images are not uploaded to a website, but stored on a local device or even in hardcopy format, they can be lost if the local device is lost or if the hardcopy format is lost, stolen or is destroyed by fire or flooding for example.
In short, there is no known manner in which to store or retrieve multimedia associated with a memento such as a keepsake or souvenir, which limits the ability to recall the person, place, thing or event associated with the memento.
There is no known solution to scan a code associated with a gift and remember who gave the gift or at what event the gift was given for example or for what purpose. Currently, a gift is a gift with only the utility provided by the gift itself without any consideration for any of the data surrounding the gift.
Gift cards are a $100 Billion industry and ever growing. Gift cards are given, used and generally thrown away without any way of storing any multimedia or other event related data for example for later retrieval. Currently, only data such as financial data, or the amount of the value of the card are linked to external data for example at a bank or other financial institution or card issuing entity. The data may be viewable through a website, or through virtual reality locally by scanning information on the card, but that data is directly associated with the card and not associated with the person who gave the card as a gift, place where the gift was given, thing or things associated with the card, such as the weather, maps, or other metadata associated with the gift including but not limited to hyperlinks, or event at which the gift card was given.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a durable memento system.